Something You Left Behind
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Shadow died, Eggman retired, and Amy had a baby. That's at least what happened to everyone else until Shadow returns, with his memory gone again, Eggman turns out not to be retired, and Amy has to mentally prepare herself to introduce shadow to the child he didn't remember making. Will he remember enough to help her raise it and fight off Eggman? Or lose it all in the process?


Disclaimer: -_- * yawns*

~ 25 minutes before~

The street lights flashed above as a Harley Davison motorcycle speed down the highway. Shadow the Hedgehog was swiftly zoomed down the road as the wind blew threw his quills. GUN was still after him and some people still disliked him. But he was still techically a hero and derserved the least respect. He was wearing his biker jacket and his fingerless gloves complete with his combat boots. But one thing didn't complete the puzzle. He got stuck in traffic as cars slowed down infront of him. He heard a horn beep behind him as he looked in his rearview mirror.

_Stupid redneck. Their all assholes. _He thought as he rolled his _**gorgeous **_red eyes. The guy beeped behind him again as Shadow got irritated. He turned to look infront of him, but it was too late. A blue van had drove infront of him, causing him to swirv. Finally, the bike just flipped over as Shadow fell off, skiddedd backwards. He was okay but his back was skinned. He hissed as he felt the pain, sitting up. He immediately wished he hadn't as he saw an explosion and a flashing of multiple colored lights. Red and white. And one with blue lights added to the assortment of colors.

_**Damn it. **_He had lost his hearing but felt the footsteps and the chaos along with it. Blood pooled from the back of his head as he touched it with his hand. He gloved has magistically turned crimson, staining his favorite gloves forever. He laid back in the glass as he began to loose consciousness, his breath getting more shallow. His vision wasn't blurred anymore as it blackened. _**Amy.. I'm sorry, Rose. **_He thought as hands grabbed at him, lifting him onto a gurney. He then passed out as he felt a mask being strapped onto his face. Air filled his lung but that was't even enough because he was losing too much blood.

A plane passed over head as a kitsune looked at the side window. He squinted at the figures on the ground. The motorcycle looked awfully familiar to him. " That looks like.." He continued to carefully examine the scene after he landed the plane. He then got out and gasped as his eyes widened.

" Oh my God! Shadow!" He exclaimed as he saw a specific mobian being loaded onto a carrier. Shadow had an oxygen mask on as his arm hung limp and unfeeling off the cart. A IV was hooked to his other arm. He was pushed into the ambulance's van as they closed the door.

" Wait! What hospital are you taking him to?" He said as he grabbed a doctor's arm. He glanced down at the child before giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

" It's gonna be okay. Your friend will be okay. He's going to emerald coast, but he'll survive." Tails frowned. Just because he was thirteen didn't mean he was a immature and a kid.

" He's not my friend. I'm just conserned because he's my teammate's boyfriend. And...Thank you."

He ran off as the doctor raised a brow, looking surprised. He quickly pulled out his phone and called everyone. He ran a hand over his head and through his bangs, stressed out. He decided to call Amy first since she would be the most anxious. He was her lover and was destined to be her soul mate for life. But he disappeared during battle again and was never heard of again. But he also didn't want her to get excited about being with him again but then finding out that he just died. But then again, he was the ultimate lifeform, he survived through anything. He fell of the ark twice, and lived through all those battles in which he would pass out from using all his power.

He promised to protect her and be there when she needed him. Just a few hours ago she had went into labor and atleast now she had a little piece of Shadow left behind for her to take care of and cherish. Yep, Amy Rose had gotten over Sonic, to the national sonamy lover's dislike. ( sonamy doesn't deserve to be capitalized) They treated her different now and she hated it. She didn't want them to determine her character that way, because it wasn't about Sonic or her baby, not even Shadow. She loved him and that'd all that mattered.

The baby's name was Sunshine 'Scarlett' Rose. If her last name would have been Robotnik, people would have thought she was the 'devil's' child, well, right away. Shadow was special to her and that's why she named her Sunshine. She was the only bit of light left in Amy's life since he left. It was kinda surprising that Shadow the Hedgehog, the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, had a daughter, but no one ever said it outloud.

Tails sighed and decided to call. It rang twice. " Hello?" Tails gulped, he had almost hung up as soon as he heard her answer. He didn't want her heart to break but she had to know, or else she would never forgive him. Tails heard the cooing of the baby in the background.

" Hey Amy. You still in the hospital?" He hoped she wasn't because that was the same hospital Shadow was headed to. He crossed his fingers secretly behind his behind his back as he silently prayed.

" Yeah. They wanted to do a blood test on my baby and stuff. They thinks she's a freak because her daddy was part alien. They were so disappointed, but there was no way in hell that would happen. Anyway, we have to stay until she gets her birth certificate and we'll jet out of here. Why? What's up, Tails?" She sounded so happy. She was expecting a boy but a girl was way better to her. She got to dress her and brush her miniature quills. Sunshine was an adorable little baby with red eyes like her father. She had her mother's beauty and determination and her father's strenght and grace. She didn't even cry when she came out, Amy was so proud of her.

" Well." He sighed, " I just don't want to get your hopes up, but look on the news. Quickly, hurry."

" Oh. Okay." He heard shuffling in the background. Her voice went from cheery to worried. That's the exact opposite of what reaction he wanted from her. He heard her channel surfing in the background as Sunshine was now asleep, softly breathing. Then he heard her gasp as the phone dropped. Sunshine gave a small whine of protest. He heard Amy apologizing as she spoke in her baby voice.

_**This afternoon a wreck happened on the station square exit on the highway. Rumors were that our deceased hero Shadow the hedgehog had caused the crash resulting in six people going to the hospital in a critical condition , including him, and three pronouced dead. No charges our being held until we find out how this accident really happened. Or how it had happened at all.**_

Tails reconized the voice as Scarlett Garcia from Station Square news. " No! No, no, no, no, no , no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! How could this happen! He's dead! Oh God." Tails bit his tongue. He had terrified her. When she didn't pick up the phone for 3 minutes, he hung up before he could hear anymore of her sobbing. He drove to the hospital and went into the waiting room as he called everyone else. Sonic arrived in a split second. He began throwing questions at him and the doctor as Tails called Rouge and then Silver and then Maria and so on. Soon everyone came. They all said the same thing.

" What? How!? But I thought-" And he would go, " I know, me too. He's alive and that's all it is to it. He just lost his memory again." He always had the same reply. Soon people were allowed to go in, but one at a time. The news people wanted to go in, but Knuckles threatened them into staying atleast ten meters from the room. Amy went in first. Everyone listened intently.

" Shadow?" His ear twitched as he looked from the window. She covered her mouth to cover her sob. He studied her face for awhile. He knew he knew her but where, he didn't know.

He had amnesia again. That's why they weren't pressing charges, even though he was a murderer and they wanted to, it was just dead wrong. She sat on the edge of the bed as she grabbed his hand. He flinched as she backed away. His muscles untensed as he let her caress his face. She studied it. It was still as perfect as it always was. Her eyes met his as her legs felt like jelly.

" Do you remember me?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his quills.

He remembered, he knew her! He loved her. And her _**only**_. He loved her laugh, her smile, her eyes. Her everything. " Yes. I have been looking for you, Rose." He pulled her into him by her waist as she gasped. It was amazing feeling, his body against hers again, the muscles underneath, his scars from before. They were still there. It made him look so hot and touchable.

In fact, she _**did **_touch him. She wrapped her arms around him neck, her eyes trying to memorize every part of his being, slipping and running her fingers through his quills. She still remembered how he looked a year ago. He was still passionate and her badboy, and her's only. It only made her fall in love with him even more as his soft lips roughly kissed hers.

She gasped as he began to shower her neck with butterfly kisses. She moaned but she couldn't pulled away.

" How. Could I.. forget..you." He whispered between kissed. " I love you unconditionally." He purred in her ear. She shivered with pleasure. Even when he had amnesia again he was still sexy and seductive. She loved him even more for that. Her undying love for him was undeniable and it only grew bigger ,larger, enormous, gigantic, Ginormous! She deepened the kiss again as she could feel his heart racing. She could literally hear it on the IV.

" Mr. Hedgehog?" Said a nervous voice. They yanked apart, panting as they blinked in surprise.

" Your dinner is here." Said a purple haired mongoose. Her name tag said Mina. Amy like that name. She put down the tray between them. Amy collasped back down in her seat. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like that. Sure, when Shadow had left guys tried to replace him, sometimes ask her out, sneak kisses. No matter how perfect they seemed to be, she always knew that special place in her heart could only be filled by Shadow.

~ Flashback~

Sonic and Amy at station square central, getting off the subway. Amy sighed as she got off. They had just came from twinkle park. They had gotten in free because they looked cute together. The machine to let them through said they were a perfect match. Why didn't she see this before? They were both hedgehogs, had green eyes, were blue and pink, boy and girl. They looked like soul mates, like they were made for eachother, like barbie and ken, like Romeo and Juliet.

_**No.**_ She shook her head to clear it of the strange thoughts. She loved Shadow only. Shadow was her Romeo, people didn't want them together but they were like this! Like yin and yang! They belonged together and it would stay that way forever and ever! She had gave everything to him, she swore to bear his only child, and remained faithful to him until the end where they would meet again! She loved him more than life herself and no matter how hard she _**could **_try not to, she loved their offspring. Yes, people looked down on her, but she didn't care. She was safe and at home if she was in his arms, nothing could hurt her.

" You okay Ames?" She blinked. On the bus there wasn't enough seats so he gave his to her. What a gentleman he was, taking after his buddy Silver.

" Yes." She said as she smiled at him. He nodded.

" I was worried for a second." They stopped at the sidewalk where they would part.

" I had a great time with you, Sonic." She said as he spread his arms to hug her. She shook her head.

" No." She held out her hand, smiling sheepishly. He smiled back.

" I hope to hang out with you sometime again." That was the first time he showed up on on time at somewhere he planned. Maybe because it wasn't a date. Maybe it was. Or maybe because she was with Shadow now or that she had matured physically or emotionally. She didn't want to think about it.

" Maybe we c-" She felt him smash his lips onto hers. He was kissing her! She blinked in shock before closing her eyes. She didn't want to be rude or he would distance hisself for her. Like he always did. It was a quick kiss, not as passionate as Shadow's. She mustered a small smile.

" You startled me!" He smirked. It was so different from Shadow's. His was cocky, he was totally confident. Shadow's was sexy and loving, determined to brighten her day, make her feel good.

" And I intend to startle you again." He said as he kissed her cheek.

" Just remember Shadow is gone. He would want you to move on and be happy." He sped off as she looked after him.

~ End of flashback~

Well, Sonic lied. Shadow still wanted her with him and wanted her to stay away from Sonic. He always shouted at Sonic that he was hers and he couldn't change that before she was pregnant. That was maybe because he left her mark on her and his seed was inside of her then. That declared their love permanent and everlasting. Even so he disappeared Sonic could never change that, never ever! Amy fed him without his request. They knew what the other was thinking by their eyes and their body movements. He didn't pull away. She loved how his lips gently brushed her fingers with every bite. When they were done they shared a sweet kiss.

" Amy! Are you two done in there!" Yelled an irritated voice.

" Who is that?" Shadow asked.

Amy turned to him. " It's Cream. Remember?" He looked confused.

" That bunnie girl? What? Are you sure?" Amy giggled and nodded.

" She matured ALOT, Shaddie." He smirked as she melted.

" Shaddie? I miss that nickname." She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him.

" You always said you didn't like that name! You lied!" He nodded like it was no big idea.

" I know. But I just looovee hearing you say my name, Rose." She always felt adored when he said he loved something about her in his smooth, velvety voice. She nuzzled him as he nipped at her ear. He licked her cheek as she loved the attention. The others would always say she would talk their ears off all day but Shadow would listen to her speak all day everyday. She made her feel special, he treated her different from everyone else.

" Amy! Can't you let a sister talk with her brother?" Said an annoyed Maria. Shadow's ear twitched. He knew it was Maria because he could remember the ark from 50 years ago. Maria was reincarnated with Eggman's help, but he betrayed Shadow by trying to make her evil, so he took her and with that, they fled the place. He sat up and nodded to Amy. She pouted and crawled off his lap. She wanted to stay with him all day and keep him all to herself. Maria would hate her for that but she couldn't help it even though it was selfish. She squeezed him.

" Don't ever leave me again, you hear me?" She said sternly as he chuckled. It was honey to her ears. That was the reason she could never stay mad at him. Only his voice could put her to sleep at night.

" Never again." She kissed his cheek as he kissed her forehead. She headed out of the room and Maria, totally hyped up to see her big brother. She looked exactly the same, but was in hedgehog form.

" Hi Shadow." His eyes flickered from the ceiling as he smiled slightly.

" Hey sis."

_**Wait! Hold up! The baby was born already born? **_Shadow's brain had just caught up with his conscious. It was like Rouge read his mind.

" Oh yeah, Amy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has the face of an angel but acts like you. How ironic." She looked a bit sad as she rested her face on her palm. Shadow wet his lips a bit. He sat up and looked around.

" Tell Amy to come here."

" But you haven't seen Sonic yet."

" I don't need to and I don't want to." Shadow growled as she didn't look shocked.

" Oh. Well, fine, if you don't want to spend bestfriend that's fine with me." Rouge pouted as he sighed. She walked towards the door.

" You know it's not like that, Rouge." He called after her as she smiled, but then frowned. She had known Shadow longer than Amy but still, he pushed her away. And then Amy came along and he just fell head over heels in love with her. What had came between them? What did Amy have that she didn't? Roue sighed and told Amy Shadow wanted to see her again.

" Missed me already?" Amy questioned as she plopped on the bed.

" You know it." He smiled and then looked serious.

" I want to see her, Amy." Her breath caught in her throat. Why hadn't she seen this coming?

" You know who I'm talking about." He added as she nodded. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Shadow _was_ always critical about people. Maybe it could be excitement.

" Of course." He pressed a button and a nurse came in. He requested that he could sign out. She objected but he informed her that he healed quicker than normal people. Before she could protest he hung up. He didn't feel like arguing and that's not what he was going to do. After he got dressed in his clothes Amy looked him up and down. Oh, how she wanted him right then and there. She grabbed his hand and led him out to the nursery. Their teammates in the waiting room gave them confused looks. Why had happened in there? They made it to a room full of babies either crying, being fed, or sleeping. A called a doctor over and asked if they could sign the baby out.

" Certainly." The doctor began to explain what happened inside of the room. Shadow shot him a irritated look that said 'Shut up and show me what I came in here for.' Dr. Quack stopped talking and led them to a plastic bin with a pink cover in it. The baby had glossy black quills and pink streaks. She had two bangs and her muzzle was the colored of Shadow's. She was so tiny yet so beautiful. Her head barely poked out of the blanket but Shadow knew the rest of her body looked like Amy even though she had his fur color. The band on her wrist said ' Hi. My name is Sunshine Rose.'

He nodded in approval. Amy relaxed. Maybe it was just nervousness.

" Her skin is very fragile so be very careful. Even if you scratch her on accident it will harm her serverely or worst she will-"

Shadow looked to the doctor for permission.

" Can I touch her?" Dr. Quack nodded quickly. "No problem, it's needless to even ask that question." He rambled on as Shadow ignored him. He gently reached in and tickled her ear. It twitched as she flinched, her eyes shooting open. They were ruby red just like his. Shadow jerked away, his eyes wide in concern and panic.

" Did I hurt her?" He questioned as his head whipped to Amy. She shook her head.

" No, Shadow. She was just responding. You touched her and it woke her up." Amy explained as he nodded. He stroked her quills as she squirmed under his touch. She watched him as his poked at her tiny fingers. She wrapped her hand around his finger as she tightened her grip. Shadow winced a bit as she smiled.

" She's definately mine. She's perfect." He whispered as the doctor had to smile at the scene.

"You can pick her up, you know." Shadow shook his head as Amy looked confused and also hurt.

" What's wrong?" He sighed. He didn't want to tell her but he had to or it would break her heart.

" I might drop her or something. I don't want to hurt her." His eyes swifted from hers as she scowled. She pointed an accusing finger at the doctor.

" Look what you did to him! He's terrified! He was fine before you started talking about him hurting her! He may be powerful but he can be gentle too!" She exclaimed as he held out his hands in surrender. Shadow put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to him.

" Calm down, Amy." He said as he slid his hand into hers and gave her an reassuring squeeze. She didn't say anything else as she squeezed back. Sunshine began to cry again. The doctor had left the couple alone so he wouldn't be smashed by her hammer. Amy scooped the baby up in her arms and fed her her bottle. She quieted immediately. Shadow looked away, ashamed.

He didn't know how to raise a child nor did he know how to keep her happy and take care of her. They walked back to the room as Amy put the baby down and started packing up. He sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He needed to get over his fear.

"Give her to me." He said as he reached out to her. Amy smiled appreciatively and lowered her into her arms. Sunshine grasped his chestfur as she giggled. He cautiously leaned her over his shoulder as he patted her back. She gave a light burp. Her burps were always adorable. She burst into giggles as Shadow shook his head and let her down again. She played with his face as he kissed her forehead and she smiled wider. Shadow grinned proudly as she fell asleep in his arms a few seconds later. She was so tiny he could practically hold her in one hand.

" Awe..it takes me forever to get her to sleep. She knows her own daddy." Amy cooed as he put her back in the bin. He wrapped his arms around her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" That wasn't so hard, was it?" Amy questioned. He thought for awhile as she hit his arm. He laughed. " What?" A nurse came in.

" Miss Rose, you may take Ms. Sunshine home now. She completely healthy, no conditions, no charges." She said. Amy smiled and kissed Shadow gently. She nuzzled his chest as she glomped him.

" What are you doing, Rose?" She giggled because he knew what she wanted from him. She purred in his ear.

" We did a good job, didn't we?" He blushed in embarassment.

" Yeah, I guess." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. She winked at him. She whispered something in his ear as he turned completely red.

_How 'bout we make another one? _She laughed. After letting everyone see the baby they had left to go home. As soon as they walked out of the hospital they were surrounded by paparazzi. They were immediately showered with questions. Amy secured herself in Shadow's arms as he sighed and held a hand up.

" No comment." There was a flash as he disappeared by chaos control. They ended up at home as Amy sighed and collasped on the couch. Amy started to cook dinner as she hummed in the kitchen. She had put Sunshine inside of her baby swing as she giggled. Shadow laid down on the couch, his arm over his face as he went to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Sunshine started fussing, kicking her booties off as she whined. Shadow sighed as he picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. He rubbed her back to calm her down. She quieted a little but continued to kick, squealing. He laughed.

"Calm down little one. How many times do you eat a day?"

" About every two hours I have to feed her because her stomach is so teeny she gets hungry quickly. I'm sorry baby, but this is what you have to look forward to for the next few months." Amy smirked as he rolled his eyes. He took the bottle from her, feeding his baby girl as she watched him. She finished her bottle in under a minute. He rocked her to sleep. He smiled as she went to sleep, her breaths sounding like soft squeaks.

~ 4 weeks later

There was an explosion outside as people screamed. Amy sat up and turned the TV to the news. " It's chaos downtown. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Miles are already there." She sighed and tryed to stand up. Shadow stood infront of her as he crossed his arms. He gently shoved her back down. He gathered Sunshine in his arms. She was previously playing with her blankie in her crib.

" He goes by Miles now?" He said in confusion. She nodded.

" And just where do you think you're going Shadow the Hedgehog?" Amy said as she stood up again. She put her hands on her hips. She knew how he hated to be controlled unless it lead to sex. He sighed.

" No where. You stay here and rest, Rose. Sunshine's going with me, aren't you?" He said as he lifted her above his head. She laughed and pulled on his cheeks. He smirked. " See?" He teased. Amy rolled her eyes.

" I'm going with you then." She said triumphly. He got an idea. He leaned forward and gave her a long smooch. They walked backwards as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She gave a squeal as she ran out of air, falling back onto the couch. She was dazed for the moment and before she could bitch at him he sped off.

" Ugh! Get back here you butthead!" She yelled as she ran to the door. Shadow ran up to the fight as Sunshine cooed in his arms. He could tell the guys were having a hard time fending off the robots. Each one of them were almost out of energy. A voice shrieked Shadow's name. Shadow whipped around, horror written across his face. Eggman spotted Shadow and his smile fell.

" Shadow!?" Decoe and Bocoe panicked.

" No! He's alive?" Shouted Decoe.

" That's impossible!" Said the fat one.

" He's even worst than Sonic!" Said Bokkun. Eggman began to sweat heavily.

" Hi..buddy! How are you?" He said nervously, pretending Metal Sonic didn't just capture Amy. Shadow growled and ran to the robot. He was a blur and before everyone knew it Amy was in his arms. He put her down. Shadow put Sunshine in her arms.

" Run as fast as you can, Rose, and don't look back." He whispered quickly after a fast peck on her cheek. She nodded and took off down the street with the baby and her arms. Once she got home she saw that Sunshine was scared. She started crying as Amy calmed her down. She looked out the window to see explosions in the distance. " I hope they're okay." She started to shiver uncontrollably as she wrapped her and her baby up in her blanket. She looked out the window again. The next explosion was bigger and she saw Eggman's ship get blasted off into the sky. She knew she was safe again as she went off to Tails' house.

" Where is everyone?" She asked as she walked into the workshop. " In the livingroom. We're having a party to celebrate our victory and Shadow got his memory back." She looked to her lover who was sitting on one of the tables inside of the workshop. A bandage was wrapped around his waist and he had his head in his hands. Amy gasped.

" He did?" Maria was next to him, asking him questions as he nodded yes or no.

" Yeah. Lucky us, right?" She nodded and went up to Shadow. He looked up and smiled.

" You okay?" She asked. He took Sunshine from her arms as she continued to sleep, cuddling against her father as she mewed softly. He stroked her quills.

" Yes. I'm not confused anymore. But I have a major headache." She giggled and pulled him into a hug as he nuzzled her.

" I love you, Rose." She smiled. This was the first time he had said it first.

" I love you too, Shadow the hedgehog." She whispered as he kissed her nose, and then both of her cheeks, and then finally her lips. She sighed as she caressed her family. This was a new beginning for all of them.

Zzz..Wha? * Yawns* Oh yeah. I only own the one and only, Sunshine Rose. Now go away.


End file.
